In conventional embedded permanent magnet rotary electric machines, permanent magnets have been disposed inside cavities that are formed in a rotor core so as to extend in a direction of a rotational axis, resin members have been formed so as to completely cover inner wall surfaces of the cavities, and the permanent magnets have been cooled by passing a liquid coolant through cooling flow channels that have a tubular construction that are formed by the inner wall surfaces of the resin member and surfaces of the permanent magnets (see Patent Literature 1, for example).